Quinn, a series of One Shots
by justagirlandherguitar18460
Summary: A series of one shots centering around one of my favorite characters: Quinn. Explore her darker past and her hidden feelings. See a part of Quinn that no one else does.
1. Keep Holding On

A/N: I've been writing one shots for Quinn for a while now, so I decided to just compile them into one story. I'll add as they come to me.

Rated T for some adult themes, mainly depression and its side effects.

Chapter One is the first sing-through of 'Keep Holding On'.

P.S. I love mah Fabrerry and you will never keep me from it. (**FYI**)

I **DO NOT** own Quinn Fabray or Glee. RIB does.

* * *

><p>Eleven bodies stood behind me silent as the night, waiting for my cue.<p>

Mr. Shue had left us alone, giving us a break before we performed 'Keep Holding On'. There wasn't even a question of whether the song was for anyone but me.

And no one wanted the first time we sang it to be a performance. They wanted this to be for me, and just for me.

But there was something holding me back. Maybe it was the knowledge that I had done everything in my power to bring this Glee Club down. I knew didn't deserve my teammates' love.

Or maybe I was just scared.

Scared of having this baby. Scared of being kicked off the Cheerios. Scared off losing Finn. Scared of what my mother would say. Scared of being alone. Scared of change.

A hand slipped into mine. "We care about you, Quinn. We'll always be here for you." The voice was unmistakably Rachel's.

I squeezed her hand and finally, I looked back at the Glee Club. Every face was filled with concern. Everyone looked so lost, like watching me struggling made them helpless, too.

I turned to Rachel. "Let's go," I whispered.

And she started to sing:

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Rachel's fingers were still intertwined with mine as Finn took my hand and started his verse.

There was something beautiful and terrible in his eyes as he sang to me and Rachel's hand tightened around mine, though this time, it wasn't out of jealousy.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in  
><em>

They both sang, eyes on me and then the rest of the Glee Club joined in. They formed a protective circle around me and I had to close my eyes to keep from crying.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong_

Rachel's caring eyes found their way to mine as she sang: _  
><em>

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
><em>

And then Finn joined in again, my knight in shining armor.

_There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
><em>

And it was everyone again, their voices swirling around me. I felt like laughing and crying and fainting, but I just tried to capture the moment forever, cherishing each hand that found its way onto my shoulder.

_So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>_

I almost screamed as Rachel and Finn's hands left mine. My fists curled up and I felt the first tear leak out of my eye.

But then Finn's arms were wrapped around me and I was safe again.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>

Finn was spinning me and I couldn't see anything, just blurs of white and black and hope for the future. I could hear all the voices lifting me up, supporting me. And for one moment, I was free._  
><em>

_La da da da_

I was passed from person to person, like a child. Arms wrapped around me. Hands stroked my hair. Music found its way to my ears over the rush of emotion bubbling up inside me._  
><em>

_La da da da_

In each person's eyes, I found something different.

Kurt's eyes were understanding. Santana's were warm. Mercedes' were full of sympathy. And Puck's eyes were heavy with an apology so deep it almost hurt._  
><em>

_La da da da da da da da da  
><em>

I was back to Finn. He held me like he would never let me go._  
><em>

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
><em>

And I was facing Rachel. Her hands were in mine and she sang the most sincere words I had ever heard. Her eyes were filled with pain and guilt and promise._  
><em>

_Keep holding on  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>_

Everyone placed a hand on my shoulder, my back, my arms.

I was filled to the brim with something beautiful and wonderful and glorious and for one moment, the perfect feeling drove all the pain and fear away.

_So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

As the music finally died down, I was embraced by everyone again.

Words of comfort were whispered in my ears. Smiles and secrets were shared.

And finally, I collapsed into Finn's arms, shaking with tears, wanting nothing more than to never leave this auditorium. Never face the consequences.

Rachel's hand slipped back into mine and I squeezed as hard as I could.

Maybe with the Glee kids beside me, I could get through this.

Rachel squeezed back, ever so slightly, but I could feel it. She had forgiven me and I had forgiven her.

_We'll make it through. I know we will._


	2. My Water Just Broke

A/N: Takes place just after the scene in _Journey _when Mrs. Fabray comes over and apologizes to Quinn and Quinn tells her that her water just broke.

Fabrerry to the max!

I've never been present when someone's water has just broken, so excuse my ignorance of minutia.

I **DO NOT** own Quinn Fabray or Glee.

* * *

><p>"My water just broke," I whispered.<p>

In the blink of an eye, there was a flurry of activity around me. There were whispers and glances and no one seemed to consult me about anything.

_This is _my_ baby._

But no one paid me any mind.

Mr. Shue had his car keys in his hand, passing them to Finn. He looked ready to catch me if I fell.

Did they think I was going to faint or something?

_Would_ I faint or something?

My mom was already heading out the door, Mercedes and Puck trailing behind her. Everyone was all ready to go, so caught up in helping me that they forgot to make sure I was okay.

I hadn't moved from where I was standing. I simply watched everyone rushing around me and wondered how painful labor would be.

A small hand slipped into mine. "Are you okay?"

It was Rachel.

I stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't looked rushed or scared, just worried.

"You're not coming, are you?"

She shook her head. "Someone has to be here when Vocal Adrenaline performs."

I nodded slowly, understanding, but not yet accepting. "This is all your fault, you know."

"Hardly," she whispered. There was no malice in her tone, just sympathy and nerves. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch the boy who broke my heart perform what I'm sure will be a fantastic number. All by myself."

"If you'll excuse _me_," I whispered through my teeth, "I'm going to go have a _baby_." There was enough venom in my voice to kill, but Rachel didn't even flinch.

"Beth is a beautiful name."

For a moment, I stood there, awestruck, no longer caring what my mother was screaming at me. Rachel hadn't looked away from me and her eyes were still filled with that unconditional compassion I had seen once before. Why hadn't I thanked her? Why hadn't I apologized? Rachel had been so kind. Kinder than I would have been. And then the words were tumbling out of my mouth, fast and without direction. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I never meant to hurt anyone. This is all my fault. I just really need—"

She placed a hand on mine to stop me. "I know, Quinn." She smiled. "Now go and have a beautiful baby girl."

Puck and Mercedes finally uprooted me and got me walking.

I didn't want to leave that hallway, that safe haven devoid of judgment, but I walked, trying to hold Rachel's gaze, trying to make her see how much good she had done.

And the last thing I saw before I disappeared around a corner was Rachel, a sad smile playing across her lips, her hand moving back and forth in a feeble wave.


End file.
